Electrochemical energy cells in general and metal/air or lithium/air electrochemical energy cells in particular are of interest for their theoretically large energy density and specific energy. Moreover, metal/air or lithium/air electrochemical cells have theoretically large specific capacity and energy density.
These theoretical values have yet to be achieved. A need exists for better management of one or both of the anodic and cathodic reactions. Better management of the anodic and/or cathodic reactions is expected to improve electrochemical discharge and recharge of the electrodes and electrolytic transport of electrochemical reactants to and from the electrodes.